


A Chance to Change

by greeneggs101



Series: Unversed in Emotion [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Background Relationships, Friendship/Love, M/M, background soriku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: The Riku Replica (or just "the Replica," as he's currently calling himself, yet to figure out a name) still isn't sure why Sora and Riku brought him back. But he is glad that he was able to become friends with the strange Sora look-a-like, Vanitas, and even more appreciative of Van's pet cat Scruffles. In them, the Replica never feels like he is just a double of someone else.Unfortunately, just as he starts to settle in his second (third?) chance on life, Maleficent threatens to tear it all away. After she unleashes a spell that rewrites everything as they knew it, the Replica and Vanitas race through worlds to try and put the pieces back where they belong. Even if it means somehow making the two biggest blockheads in the Universe fall in love all over again.*While this fic was conceived and partially writtenbeforeKH3 came out, I will likely use some KH3 references throughout, I wouldn't call them direct spoilers (those are referenced in the first part of this series), but it's definitely influenced by some theories.*





	1. In which the cat ruins everything...

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure indulgent fic on my part. I needed to write something that I wanted to write with all my heart, even if no one else really wants to read it... 
> 
> I really, _really_ wanted to try and write something that was a bit more "pure adventure" with my "Unversed in Emotion" versions of Vanitas and the Riku Replica. So, they may be a bit out of character, but I'm having fun with the characters as I have established them in previous fics in the series. 
> 
> The Riku Replica/Vanitas bit is kinda gonna be a more slow-burn subplot than anything (at least, as I have planned for the moment). SoRiku is also kind of on the back burner for a bit in the beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent had her plan all set up. 
> 
> She did _not_ expect the Replica. Or the cat.

“Did you  _ have _ to bring the cat with you?”

 

“She’s a cat,” Vanitas muttered, absently petting the feline and letting out a quiet chuckle at her meow of approval. “Have  _ you _ ever tried to get a cat to listen to you? I told her to stay, and she disagreed.” 

 

The Replica let out a quiet laugh of his own, reaching out a hand to rub one of the black ears that perked up. “She’s a good cat.” Scuffles butted her head against his hand in response. 

 

“Obviously,” Vanitas agreed. 

 

Riku rolled his eyes at both of them, swinging Braveheart up to his shoulder. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to keep an eye on her. We’re going after Maleficent--”

 

“She can keep an eye on herself just fine,” the Replica interrupted. “It’s you we’re more worried about. Last time she managed to both confuse  _ and _ bind you.”

 

Riku paused, just for a second, before quickly muttering out a quick  _ “shut up” _ and continued walking. The Replica figured he was probably blushing too. 

 

The cat meowed again and nuzzled against Vanitas’s cheek, eager for more pets. 

 

“Not right now,” Vanitas muttered, taking his hand away. “We have to be quiet.” 

 

Black ears perked up again and Scruffles looked a little more alert than she had been, gold eyes glancing around them. If one of Maleficent’s minions tried to sneak up on them, Scruffles would be the first to know. And probably first to attack. 

 

Sticking close to the cold stone walls, they snuck further up into the winding towers of Maleficent’s castle in the Enchanted Dominion. 

 

Sora, Terra, and Aqua were coming in from a different direction, while Kairi, Ventus, Xion, Axel, and Roxas were making their way through the dungeon labyrinth to release the prisoners Maleficent had been taking from the different worlds. Namine had traveled with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to Radiant Garden to prepare them of either an attack of retaliation by Maleficent or an influx of the rescued prisoners, depending on how their mission went. 

 

Surprisingly, the people Maleficent chose to take hadn’t been the princesses of heart like they all had feared, neither the old seven nor the new. Instead, it had been somewhat random citizens: A few card soldiers from Wonderland, a family that lived near the Coliseum, the merchant from Agrabah, and others. 

 

But then it extended to people closer to their friends: a few little girls who played with Rapunzel, Hiro’s Aunt, Mike Wazowski’s girlfriend. They had to almost literally restrain Anna from going after Maleficent herself when the witch took Kristoff and Sven on their way home from an ice run. 

 

_ She’s just teasing us, _ the Replica thought, knowing that the older Riku thought the same. Taking people who aren’t as well guarded as the princesses, but still people they would care about. 

 

It was most certainly a trap, but they had to get those who were taken out of the line of fire first. So, the decision was made that some of the keyblade wielders would free those in the dungeons while the rest would try and avoid Maleficent’s trap and catch the evil fairy at the same time. Or at least distract her from the prison break. 

 

It wasn’t a well thought out plan, but they couldn’t hold off any longer either. 

 

“Shh...” Riku pressed up against the side of the wall, summoning Braveheart. Vanitas summoned Void Gear as well. 

 

The Replica sighed, looking down at his own hands. He couldn’t call on Soul Eater. The blade had never been real. Or  _ his _ . Sometimes, he thought he could feel The Way to the Dawn, but it the feeling always fizzled out before he could summon it.

 

It was just another way he could be considered a failure. 

 

He should have been down in the basement releasing prisoners, but Riku and Vanitas had both wanted him here since he could proficiently handle magic thanks to Yen Sid’s training. 

 

“Down there,” Riku pointed to the end of the hall. There was a faint green glow coming from underneath a door. Vanitas nodded, creeping closer, the Replica not far behind. Down the corridor, they could just make out Sora, Aqua, and Terra’s location, a trio of dark figures huddled against the creepy glow. 

 

“Should we attack together?” Vanitas murmured. “Overwhelm her with numbers?”

 

“She might just summon heartless,” Riku pointed out. “But I guess with six of us--”

 

“Five,” The Replica reminded him. “Five with keyblades, anyway.” 

 

“You count,” Vanitas huffed. “Keyblade or not.” 

 

The Replica didn’t think he should, but he didn’t get a chance to respond as Sora let out a startled shout and lurched forward. 

 

Riku immediately ran towards him, but something seemed to wrap around him stopping him in his tracks. “Sora!” 

 

“Riku! Don’t--ack!” Sora was suddenly dragged towards the creepy green glow, now even brighter as the doorway opened. He seemed unable to used his keyblade to disperse whatever it was dragging him. Riku struggled as well, though he was soon also dragged towards the doorway. 

 

The Replica and Vanitas both ran forward, Aqua and Terra coming from the other direction. 

 

“Wait! Don’t--” Riku tried to stop them but it was too late. 

 

The Replica hadn’t even sensed it coming until it had neatly wrapped around him. A strange wispy and smoky sort of darkness. It didn’t seem solid enough for the strong grip it had on him. 

 

As it wrapped further around his waist and chest, the Replica could make out Scruffles hissing at it, Vanitas struggling to cut himself free. Then they both lost their footing as the vines of smoky darkness dragged them to the doorway as well. 

 

“Ahh, I see you’re all here. Including the ones in the dungeon. They’ll be taken care of soon enough.” 

 

It  _ had _ been a trap. Of course. 

 

Maleficent stood tall, shadowed more than usual by the green glow emanating from something on the table behind her. 

 

The vines dragged them all into the room, even as they struggled to disperse them. As the Replica was dragged past the table, he could just make out what looked to be a large book. He tried to lift his head to see what it was about but any writing on the pages was indistinct due to the green glow coming from the book itself. 

 

“What are you up to?” Sora shouted, “Let us go!” 

 

Maleficent scoffed at his protest and question but didn’t say anything else, merely returning to her spell. The ever-present staff in her hand glowed brighter, resonating the same green glow as the book. 

 

The Replica continued to struggle, but the smoke soon became solid and he found himself wrapped up in some kind of heartless that squeezed tighter the more he wiggled. He had to stop before it squeezed tight enough to cut off his breathing. Looking to his side he discovered that Maleficent must have considered the others more of a threat, for they had several heartless wrapped around them. No amount of swinging with their keyblades, either at the heartless wrapped around themselves or each other, seemed to deter the creatures. The heartless just crushed them tighter. 

 

“Let me--!” 

 

“Hey! What’s--”

 

The two voices echoed around the room before two portals opened up and deposited Kairi and Ventus, both of them wrapped up in the same type of heartless binding the others. Aqua had let out a muffled shout of Ven’s name before the heartless binding her wrapped around her mouth. Terra was writhing on the ground, trying to fight the heartless off. 

 

Ven had just a moment to glance around the room in shock before the wiggly heartless trapped his arms in a tight hold. Beside him, the Replica heard Vanitas let out a huff of frustration. 

 

Not that either of them could have done anything. Though Kairi’s grip on her keyblade was practically white with the pressure, her swings were meaningless as the heartless just dodged out of the way to wrap around her again. She raised a hand to cast magic, but before she could get a word out, two heartless wrapped around her arms and legs, and she crashed to the ground. 

 

“Kairi!” Sora shouted, still struggling with his own heartless. One had trapped his dominant hand, but Sora still had a trip on his keyblade in his other hand, using to try and land a blow on the wiggling heartless. “Kairi! Are you--?”

 

“I’m okay!” Kairi shouted back, managing to kick another heartless that had tried to wrap around her ankles. “What about Riku?”

 

“I’m--Ahh!” 

 

Turning at Riku’s cry of pain, the Replica’s eyes widening at the awkward angle the older boy’s arm was bent at. The creature barely paused and continued constricting around Riku, slipping up from the boy's chest to his throat instead. The arm that wasn't broken reached up to try and claw at it, though it was clear that Riku was starting to have trouble breathing. 

 

“Stop, enough!” The replica cried out, “You’re gonna kill him.” 

 

“Riku!” Sora reached out with his free arm, keyblade in hand, “Fire! Water!” 

 

Nothing happened.

 

“Hmph, your light magic was cut off the moment I dragged you in here.” Maleficent almost sounded distracted, her attention focused on the book. “But now that I have seven...” she trailed off, definitely distracted by whatever it was she was trying to do. 

 

_ Just light magic? _ He could work with that. The Replica focused on the magic he had that came from darkness. He wasn’t sure if he could use it to free one of the keyblade wielders, but maybe-- If there was just something--

 

There was a pitiful sound over where Vanitas was struggling. When the Replica looked, he couldn’t make out where Scruffles was, but he could hear her scared cries. Vanitas was evidently trying to keep an arm wrapped around her to block the constricting forces of the heartless. 

 

There. The Replica focused his magic enough to fire a dark firaga at the heartless wrapped around Van’s chest. It dispersed nearly immediately and Van loosened his grip on Scruffles in shock for an instant. The cat immediately darted away, and the Replica hoped she would have enough sense to remain hidden. 

 

He tried to summon another burst of dark magic, managing to free his other arm, then fired a third at the heartless still constricting Riku. The older boy gasped for air, but it was clear he was still weak. 

 

There was also a sort of eerie glow emanating from Riku’s heart as well. When the Replica looked around for another target, he saw the same type of glow from everyone’s chest. Everyone else but his own. 

 

“Over here!” Kairi cried out, distracting him from that thought. She had turned, trying to offer the Replica a better target to the heartless holding her hostage. He got ready to fire off another fireball, but there was a flash of bright light from the book, distracting him and sending them all flying to the ground. The Replica's arms were immediately bound again by the heartless. 

 

“Not as useless as you appear then boy?” Maleficent’s words seemed to echo around them. “I had wondered why they would bring someone without a keyblade to this fight. Not that it matters. It is done.”

 

“What’s--” Vanitas asked, but was cut off by a heartless wrapping around his mouth. 

 

Maleficent gave a sharp cackle that suddenly cut off into a sharp pained scream. 

 

The Replica struggled to stand again, looking over to where Maleficent was fighting with something that clawed at her face. Something dark and furry. 

 

“Scruffles!” The Replica cried out, worried for his fuzzy friend. 

 

“Get off me you mangy--” Maleficent let out another shout as she finally grabbed ahold of Scruffles, throwing her off. 

 

“Scruff!” Vanitas shouted, managing to dislodge the heartless around his mouth, but still struggling against the creatures holding him hostage. 

 

Thankfully, the cat was okay, landing on the book. She arched her back and hissed at Maleficent before digging her claws deep in the parchment beneath her and scratching, shredding the page. Maleficent let out a hiss of her own and raised a hand to strike the cat again, but Scruffles dodged the attack and instead leaped at the heartless holding Vanitas hostage. The heartless dropped his hold on Vanitas, mostly out of shock, and the dark-haired boy was quick to summon his keyblade and dispatch the dazed creatures. Scruffles climbed up onto his shoulder and hissed at the other heartless. 

 

Vanitas then turned his attention to the heartless holding the Replica hostage, and soon the silver-haired boy felt his own bonds vanishing into the smoky residue Heartless left behind.

 

“Vanitas!” Sora shouted out, still kicking and writhing against his own captors, more numerous than those placed on Van or the Replica. Riku was already unconscious, as were Terra and Aqua. Kairi was still struggling and kicking as best she could, but it was clear she would soon be overwhelmed as well. “Van! Get back to the Tower! Warn Yen Sid and Mickey!”

 

“But--” Vanitas looked over to where Ven now laid motionless, apparently knocked out as well. 

 

“We’ll be okay!” Sora tried to reassure them. “But if you don’t--” 

 

“Right!” Vanitas summoned a dark portal and grabbed onto the Replica’s arm. 

 

“It’s too late!” The witch cried out, the eerie glow emanating from the book suddenly shifting into something darker. “It is already done.”

 

“Go!” Sora shouted again, then he too was knocked unconscious. 

 

“Wait!” The Replica shouted, but Vanitas was already pulling him through the open portal, closing it up before the heartless could pursue. Before the portal closed completely, he watched as Maleficent slammed her staff to the ground. 

 

Then they were gone. 

 

There was a tightening and a squeezing in his chest before they both emerged at the other end of the portal. The Replica nearly fell face first into a wall, stumbling onto cool stone instead and taking a deep breath. 

 

Before nearly hacking up a lung as he choked on dust. 

 

“What--” He stopped letting out another series of coughs and sneezes. Beside him, he heard Vanitas do the same, Scruffles letting out a few delicate sneezes of her own before burying her face in Vanitas’s shirt to get away from the dust. “Ugh-- Where--” Another sneeze. “Where are we?”

 

“The Tower...” Vanitas managed to huff out after sneezing a few times. 

 

“Then why is it so dusty?” The replica covered his nose and mouth with his arm and ran a hand through the floor and wall. It came back covered in a thick layer of dust and he cringed, quickly wiping the mess on his pants. “Did you land us in an unused wing?”

 

“No. I was aiming for my room,” Vanitas glanced around as well. 

 

Though the bed and the dresser were in the right locations, none of the rest was the same. There was no familiar books on the shelves, nor warm rug on the floor, and all of Scruffles’ cat toys were missing. “Well, did-- did we get the right spot?”

 

“I’m pretty sure,” Vanitas frowned, looking out the star-shaped window. “The window looks right-- but then... why--?”

 

There was a crash outside the door and the familiar cackling after effect of a thunder spell. The Replica only had moments to think before diving out of the way of the door before it came crashing inside, sending up another dust cloud that had them all sneezing and coughing. 

 

When the Replica was finally able to breathe again, he nearly gasped at the sight. Illuminated by his own magical glow in the doorway was Master Yen Sid. But it was clear at first glance wasn’t quite the Master Yen Sid they had left behind just this morning. The man before them now was harsher. The magic that flowed around him more wild and unrestrained than what the Replica was used to dealing with. 

 

Worse, the Replica could detect darkness within that magic. And given how Vanitas tightened his grip on Void Gear, the other boy could feel it too. 

 

“Who dares enter my tower?” 

 

The voice was the same, but the tone was also vastly different, and suddenly, the Replica found his heart drop a little. 

 

Something was very wrong. 

 

“It’s just us, Master,” Vanitas tried to reason, though he didn’t drop the keyblade. “Vanitas and--”

 

“You!” The Master shouted, his magic growing. “I thought Ventus took care of you before his downfall. How are you back?!”

 

“Downfall?” Vanitas took a quick step back towards the Replica. “What do you mean? Did something happen to Ven?”

 

The older man didn’t answer, his eyes turning instead to the Replica, who took a step back out of instinct and suddenly wishing desperately he could call on a keyblade himself. 

 

Those eyes. They were scary. Though always a little intense, there was now a strain of madness behind that gaze that put the Replica on edge. He was glad when Vanitas stepped between them, keyblade outstretched. 

 

“I should have known,” Master Yen Sid growled, returning his attention to Vanitas. “That Witch would turn to any darkness she could get on her side. I should have known she would find a way to resurrect you.”

 

“What are you talking about?!” Vanitas shouted. Scruffles yowled in dismay at the master, her back arched. 

 

The Master didn’t answer, firing a bright bolt of thunder at them instead with every intent to destroy all three of them. 

 

The Replica flinched and held out a hand in a futile attempt at self-defense, fully prepared to have his heart destroyed again. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see it happen to Vanitas and Scruffles though. 

 

“Hey, are you doing this?”

 

_ Huh? _

 

The Replica opened one eye, then another. Around them was a barrier of dark energy, similar to one of Riku’s own shields. The Replica looked down at his hands which were brimming with energy. He had only used his magic offensively before, he didn’t know it could be used defensively as well. “I...guess?”

 

“Well,” Vanitas let out a smirk and grabbed the Replica’s elbow, reaching up to tuck Scruffles under his other arm. “Whatever you did, he’s stunned, so--” 

 

He pulled the Replica out the door of the room and down the darkened corridors. Though the turns and number of stairs were familiar and nearly instinctual, it was like running through a totally unfamiliar tower, full of dust and no light shining from the star-shaped lamps. 

 

_ What happened here? We weren’t gone for that long!  _ The Replica couldn’t quite focus on that right now, and instead, helped Vanitas push open the heavy front door. The hinges made a horrible scraping sound as they pushed, and when the Replica looked, he saw that most of them were dark with age and rust. 

 

_ Had they been like that this morning? _

 

"What now?" Vanitas huffed as they stepped onto the porch. 

 

“Can’t you summon another portal?” The Replica shouted, the thunder crashing down the stairs indicating that Yen Sid had woken up. “I know we shouldn’t use them, but I think--” 

 

“Not so soon after the last. Not strong enough yet. You?!” Vanitas glanced over, then behind them. His mouth opened in a silent gasp. 

 

The Replica glanced back as well, finding the outside of the tower just as decrepit as the inside. The stonework was half covered in gnarled ivy, and the stones no longer gleamed perfectly in the dim light. Turning, the Replica saw that the landscape had changed as well. The grass and trees were overgrown and the stars above unfamiliar. Where were they in the universe?

 

Belatedly, he realized that Vanitas had asked a question. “Sorry-- the dark corridors I made were mostly on borrowed dark power. I don’t have enough on my own yet.”

 

“You had enough to create a shield!”

 

“That was-- I don’t know. Instinctual?” They raced through the tall grass, trying to find some sort of hiding place. Or an exit. “I don’t think I can do that on command.”

 

“Great. So we have no exit plan. Nor hiding place it looks like--” Vanitas shook his head. “What the hell is going on?! I know Master Yen Sid doesn’t really care for either of us, but to try and--”

 

“He cares,” the Replica argued, sure about that. “He wouldn’t have let us stay otherwise.”

 

“Then what the hell do you call that!” Vanitas shouted, pointing back at the master, who now emerged from the tower, still in hot pursuit. 

 

“That’s--” The Replica didn’t really have words for it. Something the Master had said moments ago came to mind though. 

 

_ “That witch would turn to any darkness she could get on her side. I should have known she would find a way to resurrect you.” _

 

It was as if the Master didn’t know that the Replica and Vanitas had been resurrected after the battle for Kingdom Hearts, and reformed for nearly as long. 

 

_ By Witch... did he mean Maleficent? _ The Replica wondered. 

 

He wasn't given much time to think if over though, for soon Vanitas was pulling him along, trying to stay quiet as they outmaneuvered the taller, scarier sorcerer. But all too soon they were out of space to run, nearly stepping off the edge of the cliff that signified the end of the world’s boundaries. 

 

“Now what,” Vanitas muttered, glancing around for another exit. Scruffles had been moved so that she was clinging to Vanitas’s shirt and safe inside his zip-up hoodie, only her pointed black ears in view. 

 

Suddenly, the Replica felt the static electricity of a spell about to be cast, and he again raised his hands in defense of Van and the cat. 

 

This time, the barrier worked a little too well. Not only did it repel the magical thunder, but the shockwave blasted him and Vanitas off the edge of the world and into the abyss of the stars themselves. 

 

Vaguely, he felt something warm touch his hand before he started to black out from the overuse of his magic. As the vision of stars rushed by, the Replica briefly wondered what had happened to Riku and the others before his world completely went dark. 


	2. in which the cat explains everything (and nothing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This story will likely be a bit slower to update than my usual stories. I'm working on several things at the moment, both in fandom and in real life which often means less time for writing.

“Hey! C’mon, man. Wake up!” 

 

The Replica gasped as something cold and wet was thrown on his face, inhaling a mouthful of what he hoped was water. He coughed as he blinked his eyes open, wiping the water from them. 

 

“Told you, Jimbo. Wakes lazy dogs every time.” 

 

“That’s not--- They were unconscious, not sleeping.”

 

“All the more reason to wake them up.”

 

The Replica continued coughing, trying to get the water out of his nose and glared at the two figures in front of him. One was a skinny guy maybe about the same age as him and Vanitas (at least, the age they appeared to be), while the other was an older heavy set man with a---

 

Was that a gold eye? 

 

The Replica gasped when some sort of beam shot out of the man’s eye, and he got the uncomfortable feeling that he was being examined. “Hey! Stop tha--” The beam shifted over to the Replica’s side, and when he looked, he found Vanitas, dripping wet and glaring at the other man. Scruffles was cradled in his arms, hissing in protest at the sudden bath. 

 

“Hmm, interesting...” The man murmured, the beam of red light retreating. Then he walked heavily over to a simmering pot. 

 

The footsteps sounded strange, one heavier than the other. The Replica glanced down, finding that one of the man’s legs had been replaced with some sort of machinery. A sudden glimmer of light reflecting off metal brought attention to the fact that the man’s right arm was also metal. 

 

“Never seen a cyborg before, boy?” The man asked, catching the Replica’s confused stare. “Bit strange, seeing as you’re not quite all flesh and bone yourself.” 

 

The Replica grimaced, then stood up, or at least he tried to. There was a sort of rumbling that echoed around the room and made his legs feel wobbly. “Sorry. Never, uh-- Anyway,” He turned back to the boy, “Where, uh-- where are we?”

 

“Huh?” The boy floundered for a minute, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, uh... You kinda dropped in on our solar ship. The _ RLS Legacy _ .” He glanced over to where Van was also trying to stand, seemingly having more difficulties with it. “So, where’d you guys come from?”

 

“We were kinda, uh--” The Replica shook his head. “Basically we kind of fell off our world? In a way?”

 

“Oh,” Suddenly the boy’s eyes darkened. “Was it being taken over by those Heartless creatures?”

 

“Huh?” Van muttered, leaning against a wooden support post, “What do you know about the heartless?” He failed at standing and sat heavily back down. There was a sound of discontent from his jacket, and when Van unzipped his sweater, Scruffles climbed out, sniffing curiously at her new surroundings. 

 

The boy shrugged, “About as much as anyone, I suppose. That they answer to that witch, Maleficent.” he ran a hand through his hair, “It’s not that uncommon now, I suppose. Mom says--” he drifts off, a slightly homesick look in his eyes. “Mom said that the heartless didn’t use to exist. That they came when the barriers between the worlds fell. I was pretty young though, so don’t remember what life was like before that.” He kneeled on the ground as well, holding a hand out to Scruffles, who sniffed it, then let the boy pet her. 

 

“You better get them to the captain, Jimbo,” The older man suggested. The Replica looked over and found that though the man had his back turned, he had obviously been listening in. “If there’s a heartless infestation nearby, I’m sure she’ll want to hear of it.” Then the man turned, leveling a glare at the boy, “And where are your manners? Why my mother would be rolling in her grave if she knew I let you go on for so long without introducing yourself.” 

 

“Whatever.” The boy rolled his eyes, but stood up, holding out his hand. “I’m Jim Hawkins. And that demanding cyborg over there is John Silver.” 

 

“It’s not demanding to make sure that some manners get drilled into that thick skull of yours,” the older man growled, though the Replica thought he could detect a hint of teasing in that tone. 

 

Vanitas let out a huff, evidently somewhat amused by the older man’s attitude, and tried to stand again. “I’m Vanitas, the cat is Scruffles, and, uh...” He looked at the Replica in confusion, which the silver-haired boy understood. 

 

He still didn’t have a proper name. 

 

“Just call me Repliku.” The Replica shook Jim’s hand. He caught Van’s frown and he offered a pained grin in return. The name had been something that Sora had shouted out as a suggestion; a combination of the name ‘Riku’ and ‘Replica.’ The Replica had nearly accepted it, tired enough to just accept any name at that point, but Vanitas protested loudly. He said it was too ridiculous for the Replica to use. 

 

It would work well enough for now though. 

 

“Okay,” Jim then pointed behind him. “The Captain’s in her quarters right now. We had brought you here to recover since you didn’t wake up when you hit the deck. But if you’re okay now--” 

 

“We’re just fine,” Vanitas muttered, though he was still a little shaky when he took a step, and his face was a little pale and sweaty. The Replica frowned; he had adjusted well enough once he got used to the rhythm of the ship. 

 

“Are you--”

 

“I’m fine, _ Repliku.” _

 

Vanitas reached down to pick Scruffles up, his grip a little tighter than normal, not that the cat seemed to mind too much. As she began to paw at Van’s shirt though, the Replica noticed something caught in her paw. 

 

“Hang on a sec. Scruff what do you got there?”

 

She meowed in response and didn’t struggle when the Replica gently untangled a scrap of paper from her claws, slipping it into his pocket absently. He grinned and scratched behind her ears, finding a bit of comfort in her purr. 

 

“Well?” Jim asked, lingering near the door.

 

Vanitas nodded once, “Let’s just get to some place where I can set Scruffles down again. I don’t think she feels too well on this ship thing.”

 

_ Yeah, it’s  _ totally _ the cat, _ the Replica thought but let Vanitas believe what he wanted. He just didn’t think the other boy would be the type to get seasick. 

 

They had just started walking through the ship when suddenly the Replica felt a chill up his back. One that he mostly associated with the feeling of a heartless creeping up on him. He turned quickly, wishing he could summon a keyblade or something, but again his hand remained empty as it had since the day he had been put in this body. Ienzo and Even didn’t have an answer for him, just that the blade may have been straining between him and the real Riku. 

 

There as a flash of dark energy and then Van’s Void Gear emerged, “You felt that too?”

 

“Yeah. I just--” The Replica glanced around, then up. And then he had to repress a full body shiver.

 

Hanging above them was a massive spider-like creature, with an ugly sneering face and large yellow eyes glaring down at them. “New cabin boys, cabin boy?” He addressed Jim directly, the boy glaring back. 

 

“It’s not any of  _ your _ business,” Jim retorted. 

 

“Oh, but I think it is...” The spider said, then walked away, still chuckling at some unknown joke. 

 

“That was...” The replica trailed off. 

 

“Yeah... there’s a darkness in him...” Vanitas relaxed minutely, then turned back to Jim. “If there’s a problem with Heartless nearby, you’re gonna need to keep an eye on him.”

 

The boy shrugged nonchalantly. “The whole crew is kinda like that. But I will admit the spider psycho is pretty nasty.”

 

Suddenly a pink blob emerged from Jim’s pocket. With a bit of a shift, the blob transformed into a miniature version of the spider and jumped up and down.

 

“Spider Psycho! Spider Psycho!” 

 

Jim chuckled. “You’ve been working on that ugly face, haven’t you?” 

 

The pink blob returned to... normal? And a mouth opened, letting out a high pitched giggle. 

 

“Merow?”

 

The Replica glanced down finding Scruffles staring intently at the blob. The blob’s attention turned to the cat and again shifted, turning into a miniature version of Scruffles, which intrigued the cat greatly. Scruffles grumbled and huffed, each movement mimicked by the smaller version of her, until Scruffles swiped out, hitting the miniature version directly. The blow dispersed the pink blob, but it immediately reformed and let out another laugh. 

 

“What the--” Vanitas knelt down, all thoughts of seasickness apparently forgotten as he reached out to touch the blob gently. The blob giggled at the touch and flew around the boy’s hand before flying in and nuzzling against Van’s cheek (much to Scruff’s displeasure). Then the blob looked up at the Replica and did the same to him. 

 

“Morph,” Jim called, holding out his hand. The blob eagerly returned to him, nuzzling into Jim’s hand with a chattering sound. 

 

“He’s Silver’s pet,” Jim explained. “But yeah, he can change into anything that’s roughly the same size as him. If the thing he wants to turn into is bigger, he just makes a miniature version of it.” He let the pink blob go. Morph flew around for a bit before settling back down on Jim’s shoulder. 

 

The Replica had to chuckle at Scruffles interest in the blob, watching it with the same rapt attention she gave her toys or a stray unversed back home. The thought of home though put a damper on his mirth. They had just been at home, yet nothing had been the same. 

 

What in the name of Kingdom Hearts happened? 

 

Jim led them up to the deck of the ship before stopping just before a large wooden door. “The captain’s quarters are right through here.” He knocked quickly. “Captain?” 

 

“Come in,” a female voice called out. 

 

The three of them stepped inside what appeared to be a modest stateroom, with a neat desk and huge windows overlooking the galaxy outside. The Replica gasped and immediately made his way over to the windows. Just off the port side, he could make out what he was pretty sure was the Stardust Zone, and maybe what could have been Monstropolis. A glow in the corner of his vision turned his attention to trying to look as far down as he could. Those had to be the engines, they were glowing with whatever energy was used to propel the ship. 

 

“Oh, wow! What kind of fuel does the ship use? Are there wings to help steer it or is it just propulsion? Where would you steer it anyway? You said it was a ship, but... it’s made of wood I think? Oh! You said solar ship, right? So solar powered?” The Replica could already think of the possibilities if they could convert that concept to the gummi ships. No more running out of fuel if you had a bad day. “Vanitas, come see this!”

 

“No, thanks.”

 

The Replica turned back, a little confused at first, but then he remembered Vanitas’s apparent seasickness. The darker haired boy was stubbornly looking staring down at Scruffles fur, his grip on the cat tightening again. 

 

“Ahh... Spacesick?” A voice called out, and with a start, the Replica realized that he had ignored the captain of this ship to go and stare out the windows. 

 

That wasn’t very polite of him. 

 

“I think I have some peppermint tea...ah, yes, here it is. Mr. Hawkins, would you mind fetching a pot of hot water?” 

 

In the corner, still rifling through some sort of tea chest, was a woman with peculiar feline facial features: Cat like eyes and a small animal-ish nose was framed by short auburn hair. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” Jim turned to go then quickly added a “Captain,” before departing. 

 

“I always find that peppermint tea can cure an upset stomach.” She pointed to a pair of chairs in front of her desk, and obligingly, both boys walked towards them. 

 

“Ugh...” Vanitas grumbled, sitting heavily into the chair. Scruffles curled up on his lap, but remained alert, staring at the woman who had to be the captain with curiosity. “I’m not sure I could get anything down right now...”

 

“Well, you must not be used to space travel if you are truly this ill.” She looked over at the Replica. “You seem to be faring better, however.”

 

The Replica shrugged. “Riku--er-- My brother. He’s teaching me how to fly a gummiship.”

 

“Really?” The woman looked surprised. “I thought the gummiship production had ceased when Disney Castle fell. You must have a very old model.”

 

The Replica felt his heart drop when she mentioned the words “Disney Castle fell.” A sickening feeling that had begun to settle in his stomach when Jim had asked if their world had fallen to the Heartless was growing stronger; one that had nothing to do with ‘space sickness.’ “Fell. Wha-- When could that have possibly happened?”

 

The woman blinked again. “Near fifteen years ago, I believe? When that dark fairy started to rise in power. Your world must have been particularly sheltered if you didn’t already know. Most worlds have fallen in some aspect.” She leaned against the back of her chain. “This ship came from a spaceport that has nearly been taken over. As it is, most of the crew you can find there now are ruffians and scoundrels.” 

 

_ “Most of the crew is kinda like that.” _ Jim had said that. When the Replica had felt that dark presence. 

 

The sick feeling grew stronger. 

 

“How could that be?” Vanitas muttered, taking a deep breath. “We were just in Disney Castle last week and--”

 

“Here’s the water, Captain.” Jim had returned, a hot steaming kettle in his hand. Behind him was another figure, one whose features reminded the Replica strongly of Goofy. He had a canine nose and a pair of ears that were a bit more floppy than Goofy’s. But the overall dog-like appearance made the Replica wonder if they were related. 

 

Jim continued, gesturing back at the canine figure, “Doctor Doppler wanted--”

 

“I just wanted to check on our unexpected guests myself.” The canine figure, Dr. Doppler, eyed the Replica, then Vanitas. “Humanoid? Interesting. With those creatures running around I would think that--”

 

“Yes, well, as  _ I _ was asking, Doctor.” The captain’s voice was firm, which quickly quieted the canine figure. “I’m sure they’ll be more willing to tell their story over a cup of tea.” 

 

The Replica huffed out a small grin, echoed by Jim’s as the cabin boy handed the captain the kettle of hot water. 

 

The woman thanked him and poured four cups of tea. After a second of hesitation, she poured a fifth and offered it to Jim. “Ah... where are my manners? I am Captain Amelia Smollet. I presume Jim has told you the ship you are on?”

 

“ _ The Legacy _ , right?” The Replica remembered. 

 

“Correct,” The woman took a seat again. “Now, I suppose the right course of action would be to figure out what to do with you. What ship were you sailing on when you fell overboard?”

 

“Er, uh...” The Replica fumbled for words. “We, uh--”

 

“They said they had fallen from their world,” Jim interrupted. At a sharp look from the captain, he glared down at his mug and mumbled out a “Ma’am.” 

 

“Was it the heartless?!” Doppler’s hand shook, spilling tea all over the place until he managed to set it on the saucer. “I mean, those creatures have been spreading, but I hadn’t thought they were in this area. Did they take over your world? Are they nearby?”

 

The Replica gulped around a hot mouthful of tea, a little disoriented by the fast-paced questions. “Er, well not really. We were kinda escaping something a little scarier than that. He sat his own tea down on the end table near the chair Vanitas sat in. Van’s own tea sat untouched and the replica pushed it a little closer, hoping he’d at least tried it. “Have the heartless been a problem around here?”

 

The Captain nodded. “Yes, and growing. The witch has been going after other worlds. Until fifteen years ago, very few knew about the barriers between worlds.” Amelia turned in her chair, staring absently out the window at a distant star. “My world did, but only because we had invented the Solar Ships for trade. We maintained peace with our neighboring worlds. But then one by one they fell to darkness. Some disappeared without a trace, while others are mere hollow shells of what they once were...” 

 

The Replica turned feeling a heavy gaze on him, and he met Van’s stare with his own. It sounded like what had happened the first time Maleficent started to go after the original seven princesses of heart. Though it was before the Replica’s time, he still kinda had memories of it from the real Riku’s point of view. Hazy things he didn’t much like to think about because of how they made him feel: a longing for the darkness that was barely under his control. 

 

He shook his head, taking a sip of peppermint tea to try and cool those thoughts. He wasn’t sure what Van knew of first hand about that time. He had technically been part of Ven’s heart as it slept inside of Sora. “I’m sorry. I’m afraid we’re a little bit... confused. You see, where--er--  _ when _ we’re from Maleficent was defeated about three years ago. She’s been popping up since then, but for the most part....” He trailed off, noticing both Jim’s and the Captain’s confused look. Though, over next to Jim, Dr. Doppler looked thoughtful. 

 

Suddenly, Scruffles let out a loud mew, then crawled out of Van’s lap to hop onto the tidy desk. Vanitas reached out to pull her back, but Captain Amelia held out a hand and he paused. 

 

Scruffles looked at the captain and seemed to have an entire conversation with her through subtle movements and twitches. 

 

“Oh, I see,” The Captain murmured, looking thoughtful for a moment before waving at the cat in a ‘go on’ gesture.

 

There was more subtle movement, a sudden arch of Scruffles’ back and a hiss, though this seemed to be a part of the ‘story’ than a reaction to anything in the room, and a then another loud yowl before Scruffles turned and hopped back into Vanitas’s arms. Vanitas blinked at the cat, then turned to look at the Replica who shrugged. 

 

He had no idea what just happened. 

 

“Very intelligent and loyal cat you have.” The captain stated, tapping her claws against her mug. “I hope you know that.”

 

“Of course she is,” Vanitas said, scratching Scruffles behind the ears. “She’s the best cat.” 

 

Scruffles preened. 

 

“I’m sorry, can we just -- er... back up a second?” The Replica set his mug down on the desk. “Did you  _ understand _ Scruffles?”

 

“Of course. Cat is my native language.” 

 

The Replica chose not to question that. 

 

“I’m far more concerned with what she said, however. She mentions that you might be from a different... place. She noticed that when she went with you boys to ‘home,’ that not only was it dusty and didn’t smell anything of the place she had left. She missed the smells of Sora-Lion-Not-Cat and the other not-cats.” Captain Amelia explained all of this as if Vanitas and the Replica should have known what Scruffles was talking about. 

 

The Replica did not, but, surprisingly, Vanitas nodded. “That makes sense. The whole tower was completely different. And she didn’t smell them? As if they had never been there?”

 

There was a meow from Scruffles, and even the Replica could figure out what that meant. 

 

“But how is that possible?” The Replica questioned. “We were just there a day ago, how could we--”

 

“An alternate dimension.”

 

The Replica turned to find that it was Dr. Doppler who had spoken, his eyes wide. “Excuse me?”

 

“Of course!” The Doctor’s motionless state suddenly turned to a flurry of movement and hand gestures, “Don’t you see? If your cat hadn’t smelled anything of you or your friends in the tower, maybe that’s because no one had been there recently, much less within the past day that you remember. And you mentioned gummiships right? We know that they have been out of commission for at least fifteen years, but you spoke of them as if you had just been in one.”

 

“Well we had but--”

 

“Then the logical, if slightly crazy conclusion is that you two, er, three are from a different timestream all together. Perhaps one where Maleficent was defeated before she became a problem.” The doctor then let out a sigh, “Oh how things would have been different if that were true. Tell me, are Moogle shops just as pushy in your time stream to buy things?”

 

“I don’t think Moogles change in whatever time stream they're in,” the Replica said, shaking his head. It sounded crazy. A different time stream?

 

But... with everything going on here...and with what they said--

 

If Maleficent has taken things over to the extent these people are claiming, the Replica supposed that it would have taken time. She couldn’t have done it so fast after casting-- “The spell!” 

 

“Huh?” Vanitas questioned, echoed by Jim, who was hovering by the door. 

 

“That spell she had been working on, Van,” the Replica turned to look at his friend, crossing his arms in thought. “What if it had been some kind of time travel spell?”

 

“Time travel?” Vanitas wrinkled his nose. “Then why weren’t we affected?”

 

“I--” The replica cut off. Why weren’t he and Vanitas affected? He would almost say it was because they were in the corridor of darkness when the spell was cast but would that really have been protection enough?

 

More concerning was the ramifications of this theory. A world where Maleficent rose to power nearly fifteen years earlier.

 

_ If Disney Castle has fallen, then maybe Mickey and his friends did too. Maybe that’s what drove the Master to darkness.  _ The Replica didn’t like that thought. Master Yen Sid had been teaching him how to control his magic without a keyblade to help focus it and was working with several of the others on similar higher level magic skills. They all relied on Master Yen Sid in some aspect, and despite what Vanitas thought, the Replica knew that the Master cared for all the keyblade wielders under his charge, themselves included. To think that something must have happened to make the Master fall so far...

 

It was a troubling thought indeed. 

 

Instead, he turned his focus on Vanitas, who was staring down at Scruffles with a sort of blank look in his eyes, and the Replica hurried to reassure his friend. “I’m sure it’s not permanent! Maleficent did this with a spell right? So maybe there’s a counterspell, or...” 

 

“Yeah, but Ventus... and the others.” Vanitas tightened his grip in Scruffles’ fur. The cat rubbed her head against the boy’s chin in reassurance, as if to say ‘but I’m still here!’ 

 

The Replica glanced down in growing concern as the shadows around Van’s feet shifted and stretched, usually the first indication that an unversed would pop out soon. The shadows seemed to grow in shape and form for a second, and the Replica reached out, placing a hand on Van’s shoulder. 

 

There was a moment but then the shadows retreated, returning to normal and the Replica could practically feel the tension in Vanitas calming. 

 

The moment didn’t last long, unfortunately. It was a good thing the Replica had been hanging on to Van’s shoulder, for there was a sudden flash of light before something rocked the whole ship, nearly knocking the Replica off his feet. 

 

“What the--” the Captain shouted, pushing away from her desk. 

 

The door to the room burst open, revealing a man in uniform, though it appeared he was made out of rock. “Captain! Neverland! It’s collapsing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled more than a bit with this chapter because Dr. Doppler was _not_ cooperating. But I hope this kind of explains a bit of what's going on? (Or at least... hints at it)
> 
> I love Treasure Planet and I _hope_ it makes an appearance in a future KH game. 
> 
> Just so we're all on the same page, the SoRiku will take a bit of a back seat for the next few chapters for a variety of reasons, but Vanitas and Repliku wanted to take center stage for a bit and we have a bit of adventuring to do before we run into our friends again...


	3. In which the cat doesn't really do much (but wishes that the spider was smaller so she could eat it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! :D Hope you all are enjoying it. It's definitely fun to write this adventure.

 

_ “Captain! It’s Neverland! It’s collapsing!”  _

 

“What?” The Replica questioned, just as Vanitas shouted the word as well. 

 

“Mr. Hawkins! Take these two with you to get Mr. Silver and stick with them. We’re gonna need all hands on deck!” The Captain leaped over her desk and rushed out the door, the rockman, and Doctor Doppler hot on her heels, heavy footsteps indicating they were rushing out onto the deck. 

 

“Vanitas! Repliku, this way!” 

 

Vanitas quickly pulled Scruffles close and covered her with his hoodie again before they both followed Jim down a different path, through several of the same corridors they had traversed on their way up. Crewmen rushed passed them, all screaming and yelling at each other as the ship continued to rock. 

 

“I guess you’re a little too preoccupied to care about seasickness now...” the Replica teased as the three of them had to wait while a crew member carried a large gun passed. 

 

“More worried...” Vanitas huffed under his breath, one hand absently cradling Scruffles to his chest. The Replica could almost grin with how concerned the other boy was when it came to his cat. “I’ve been to Neverland. It was... innocent. Bright.” When he glanced over at the Replica, his eyes were troubled. 

 

The Replica frowned, just as troubled by the thought. “This isn’t our time stream.”

 

He had hoped the words to be reassuring, but even he could hear the waver in his voice. From what he could remember from Riku’s memories, Neverland had a pretty strong protector. If Peter Pan fell, then...

 

“Right,” Vanitas stated, starling the Replica out of his thoughts. “Sorry. Damn. Actually feeling the emotions rather than letting them wander off is--” He flinched suddenly and glanced down at his chest where Scruffles was rearranging her claws. “Seriously? I’m so getting you a better scratching post when we get back. You need to keep those things trimmed.”

 

The cat meowed in response, obviously disagreeing, but the thought of Scruffles’s claws reminded the Replica of the paper he had pulled out of them earlier. He frowned patting his pocket. 

 

There will be time to look at that later...

 

For now, Jim was leading them back towards the galley where they had left Silver, and they followed behind closely. 

 

Suddenly, Jim stopped right before they reached the galley, and he ducked behind a nearby barrel, motioning for the Replica and Vanitas to do the same. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Vanitas asked, trying to glance inside the high window without being seen. 

 

“Someone’s in there with him,” Jim stated, trying to glance his own look. “Someone I don’t recognize.” 

 

Vanitas frowned, elevating up onto his toes. “I can’t quite see...” He let out a huff of frustration and poked the Replica. “You’re taller,  _ you _ look.” 

 

The Replica frowned, but obligingly stood up, creeping just a bit closer to the door to glance inside. 

 

And immediately ducked back down again. 

 

He hadn’t seen the person’s face. He didn’t need too. 

 

He only knew one person who wore horns like that. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Vanitas muttered. 

 

“Maleficent,” the Replica spoke as quietly as he could, only mouthing the name. 

 

“What?!” Jim asked, a little too loudly and Vanitas hurriedly covered the boy’s mouth with his hand. 

 

“Shut it!” Van shushed. 

 

The little pink blob, Morph, scurried out of Jim’s shirt, evidently worried at the tension. Vanitas glanced over at the creature. “Make sure he doesn’t say another word.”

 

Morph giggled, probably thinking it was another game and turned into a piece of tape, sticking himself over Jim’s mouth. The boy glared at Vanitas and crossed his arms in frustration. Together, all three boys crept a little bit closer to the door to hear. 

 

“---given you as much time as you deserve...” Maleficent was saying, her voice as cold as when they had confronted her in her tower just... hours-- _ Days? _ \-- Ago. 

 

“A good plan takes time, your, uh-- m’lady,” Silver replied. “It’ll be easier to search the world if we’re not fighting off every other ship that comes our way because we made them a wee bit angry.” 

 

“Hmph. A flimsy excuse,” Maleficent stepped a little bit away, closer to the door, unfortunately, and the Replica hurried to try and make himself smaller. “I’ve heard from your  _ associate _ that the reason you might be hesitating might be a boy in your charge?”

 

“Psh,” Silver sputtered out, “The boy means nothing, just a means to an end.” 

 

The Replica glanced back at Jim, noticing the boy glowering in anger. 

 

“Nevertheless, I suggest you hasten your plans before I lose my temper. The last pirate who crossed me... Well, he’s getting his reward right now.” She laughed before a column of her dark fire engulfed her and she disappeared. 

 

Jim stood up, ready to go in and confront Silver. Evidently, the man’s words to Maleficent had infuriated the boy. The Replica held up a hand and Vanitas held the boy back. 

 

“Look, we don’t want to get into whatever’s going on here, but if he’s working with Maleficent, then that’s dangerous. You should let the Captain--” The ship suddenly tilted sharply, and the Replica cut himself off in order to regain his footing before he crashed into a wall. “Never mind that now. We gotta head up on deck to see if they can use the help. You can grab Silver or--”

 

“What’s all this going on?!” 

 

John Silver emerged from the galley and stared at Jim in shock for just a second before his face shifted into something more serious. “What are you three hiding out down here for? Everyone up on deck, on the double! We don’t want to get dragged into whatever mess is happening up there!”

 

All three of them were startled into action, running up the stairs to the deck. They could hear Captain Amelia shouting orders for everyone to secure the lifelines. 

 

“Repliku!” 

 

The Replica turned, nearly getting smacked in the face with a rope. 

 

“We only have one extra, so tie that around both of you!” Jim shouted, securing his own rope around his waist before tying the other end to a post secured to the mainmast. Then the boy and Silver climbed the mast, probably to tie the sails up as the heartless and the fallout from the fallen world were shredding them to pieces. 

 

The Replica quickly tied the rope around himself, leaving enough room for Vanitas to take the slack, then tied the other end to the post as well. However, when he turned around, he found Vanitas had not tied the remaining rope around his waist. Indeed the older boy was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Vanitas?” The Replica looked around finally spotting him hugging the mast nearby, slowly looking more sick as the ship rocked back and forth, the movement made worse by the Heartless attack. 

 

The Replica sighed and went over, wrapping the extra rope around Vanitas and tying it tightly. Then he pushed Scruffles’s head down into Vanitas’s hoodie, lingering just a moment to scratch between her ears, then zipping the hoodie up enough she wouldn’t fall out. “Just do what I do and try to focus on helping these people. I can’t guarantee you’ll feel better, but it’ll keep your mind off of it...”

 

Vanitas glared at him for a moment before letting out a jerky nod. “Okay, what do you need me to do?”

 

The Replica thought for a moment, not sure what needed to be done. Thanks to the memories implanted in him from Riku, he knew ship terminology, but he didn’t know what to do in a crisis like this. “I--uh...”

 

Suddenly there was a shift in the shadows around them, and several Heartless materialized on board. “Well, I guess we gotta get rid of these guys!” 

 

Vanitas let out a sigh and summoned his keyblade. “Where’s Sora when you need him?”

 

“Guess we’ll just have to pick up the slack!” The Replica joked, even though the thought of the reason why Sora might not be here was a bit depressing. 

 

Luckily, having Vanitas focusing on destroying the heartless distracted the darker haired boy from his seasickness. He took the job with an eagerness usually only reserved for (friendly) sparring. The Replica tried to back him up by using some dark firagas and blizzards to keep the heartless away from the other crew members.

 

“Hawkins!” Captain Amelia called out, “Unfurl those sails!”

 

“Didn’t they just--” Vanitas huffed and swung his keyblade twice, dispatching the two heartless trying to sneak up on them. “Just tie them up?”

 

“Yeah but...” The Replica frowned, then glanced over the edge of the ship at the world collapsing into darkness. He could just make out the remnants of a darkened rainbow, the light from the world already fading, chunks and pieces getting pulled into a raging black storm above it. As the storm sucked up a new piece, it released a wave of energy that washed over the ship, jostling it further. “Oh! She’s gonna use the energy wave to blast us out of the radius of the world so we don’t get sucked in.” 

 

He pulled on the rope, getting Vanitas’s attention. “C’mon, we’re gonna help Jim and Silver.” He pointed up the mast that he had seen Jim and Silver climb up earlier. 

 

Vanitas didn’t look thrilled with the idea, but he gritted his teeth and started up the mast, the Replica close behind. When they reached the top, they found that the old cyborg must have slipped. Disregarding the fact that he was probably working for Maleficent, Jim was pulling the older man back up to safety. The Replica and Vanitas grabbed on as well, heaving the older man back onto the rig. 

 

John Silver offered them weak grin of thanks, “Now, we gotta unfurl those sails. Jim and I got this side, you two get the other.”

 

“Okay!” The Replica shouted, then carefully climbed over to the other side of the mast. “Van! Help me get this!” Together they pulled at the ropes holding the sail in place. The waves of dark energy rocking the ship grew worse, nearly knocking both of them off the precarious perch. 

 

“Well, at least I don’t feel seasick because of the movement anymore!” Van shouted as they yanked the sail free. 

 

The ship was still getting pulled into the storm, and the Replica had to duck down to avoid the debris swarming around them. Vanitas joined him and they huddled together. The replica reached out just enough to lay a hand on the lump near Vanitas’s chest where Scruffles hid. 

 

The ship jerked sharply and they both grabbed onto the wood beneath them to steady themselves. The freed sail billowed outwards, glowing as it caught the energy created from the storm surrounding the collapsing world. The wave sent them further away from Neverland and the danger of the storm. Beneath them on deck, the Replica could just make out the other sailors cheering. Jim and Silver joined them, starting to descend the mast.  

 

The Replica let out a little laugh of disbelief, remembering Vanitas’s comment. “So, helping people is good for an upset stomach?”

 

“Ugh, no. I think that would make it worse.” Vanitas rolled his eyes, but let out a grin at the Replica’s chuckle. They both stood at the same time, and Vanitas started first towards the main mast so they could climb down. 

 

“How sweet,”  a voice behind them whispered. 

 

Vanitas turned quickly, summoning his keyblade, but almost losing his balance as he did so. 

 

The Replica quickly helped steady him and glared at the spider person who snuck up behind them. “You!”

 

The Spider sneered. “Extras are not needed.” He then glared at the Replica. “You can tell your mistress that I will get what it is she seeks. No need to split the treasure more than necessary.” 

 

_ Huh? _ The Replica blinked. His mistress?

 

_ What did  _ that _ mean? _

 

“Yeah, well, trust me, we don’t want to be here!” Vanitas shouted, raising his blade. “Now get back to your station before I get angry--”

 

The Spider let out a harsh bark of laughter, “You’re not that intimidating, boy.” He lashed out with one of his pincer claws and Vanitas backed up out of instinct. 

 

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much room on the beam for him to back up to and soon he tripped, falling off of the narrow rigging. 

 

The Replica reached out to grab his arm but overbalanced and slipped as well. He reached out an arm and just barely caught a rope that tied the sail to the mast. 

 

The ship was nearly out of reach of the storm caused by the collapsing world, and it probably wouldn’t be pulled in itself, but if anyone fell overboard...?

 

The Replica tightened his grip best he could while also hanging onto Vanitas. 

 

“As I said,” the spider hissed, scuttling closer. “Extras are not necessary.”

 

The Replica could see where this was heading. “They’re gonna wonder why we’re gone.” He tried to reason, then gritted his teeth when the spider stepped on his hand. He wouldn’t let go. Vanitas and Scruffles--

 

“Someone has already fallen overboard. What’s one or two more?” 

 

“What?!” The Replica turned to look. Sure enough, the rock creature that was clearly the Captain’s second in command was now drifting towards the storm of darkness. Teal eyes had to tear themselves away, not wanting to look. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone. 

 

The spider stomped again, and this time, the Replica’s hand spasmed and they fell, the storm pulling them in. Then, the pull stopped and they both let out grunts as the lifeline did its job, securing them firmly to the ship. 

 

The Replica didn’t celebrate for long. Of course, the spider had planned for that. With one snip from his pincer claws, they were falling, the ship sailing further and further away. 

 

“Hey!” Vanitas shouted, raising his keyblade, but there wasn’t much he could do out here. “You bastard!”

 

The Replica reached out blindly, already knowing it was a fruitless effort. Even if someone did see them fall overboard, they were much too far away to do anything about it now. Instead, he turned his focus to the dark storm they were rushing towards. There was no way they wouldn’t get sucked in, it was like a rip current. Even if they weren’t pulled in by some miracle, they’d just be drifting through the ocean between. 

 

There was no helping it then. “Vanitas! A dark corridor would be really helpful right now!”

 

He felt it when Vanitas tightened his grip on his hand in frustration. “I...We can’t keep relying on those. With no protection--”

 

“Well, if you have another idea I’m all ears!” the Replica cut him off, “Just do it! We can fight past whatever we meet in them, but if we end up in there--” He pointed at the storm they were racing towards. “We might not be able to get back out again.” The thought of the realm of darkness made the Replica’s heart beat double time. He barely made it out of there the first time. It was just a coincidence and luck that Riku was able to shield his heart for so long. If the Replica was stuck there a second time...

 

He wasn’t sure he would survive. 

 

“Right....” Vanitas sighed and held his hand out. “Hang on!” 

 

A corridor formed right in front of them and they fell in. 

 

The Replica thought he’d be prepared; he had handled the last corridor just fine. But for some reason, this time was worse. He felt sick as they soon as they entered, the feeling worsening the deeper they got. He thought he could hear voices in the darkness, cries, and screams for him. 

 

_ You...were one of us... _

 

_ Lost to the darkness... _

 

_ Return!  _

 

_ Help us!  _

 

_ Save us! _

 

_ I can’t-- _ The Replica muttered, though he was sure it was only in his head. _ I’m sorry, but I can’t. I didn’t even save myself. _

 

Hands were gripping his body, his heart, trying to tear him apart piece by piece so he could join them again. This mass of screaming hearts begging to be freed. 

 

He thought he heard someone call out to him, but it was getting harder to tell himself apart from the hearts screaming around him. 

 

_ You don’t have a name. _

 

_ No name... no name... _

 

_ At least  _ I _ had a name. _

 

_ Stop it! _ The Replica shouted _  I can’t help you, I’m sorry. I’m sorry but I can’t-- _

 

Then the grip on his hand tightened so much that it was all that the Replica could focus on. A light seemed to grow from it and they were pulled towards it. The next breath he took was of fresh air, but the screaming continued and there was still darkness around the edges of his vision. 

  
_ I’m getting kinda tired of fainting... _ He thought groggily before the world went completely dark again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. He fainted again... (it's for a good reason though, promise) :D 
> 
> I hope to get a few more chapters ahead, so it might be a while before the next update. Sorry! But I'm trying to work through a few plot points that are tripping me up. The beginning few chapters are always about setting a few things up, but I hope the action makes up for it as well. And I'm working on exploring and defining Vanitas and the Replica's relationship a bit more. I hope it's all working out!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be a bit slow. I'm still working on this fic, but I also really liked this first chapter, so I decided to post it. I do know where this fic is heading and how it's gonna get there.


End file.
